


Andiamo A Pescare

by GioTanner



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Brotp, Enzo Miccio inorridisce ma va bene così, Ermal e Fabrizio si rincontrano dopo mesi, Fabrizio gli chiede di andare a pescare con lui, Fluff, M/M, MetaMoro, Post Sanremo, Sanremo 2018, Slice of Life, These dorks, broship, lo porta in uno dei suoi posti dove si sente bene, pesca, stivali di gomma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: Fabrizio stava rimirando i suoi anelli tastando leggermente i calli da chitarrista sotto le sue mani prima di ritrovarsi a guardare in modo decisamente interrogativo Ermal.«Mi hai telefonato iniziando con un tassativo “Andiamo a pescare”. Va bene Fabrizio, andiamo a pescare ti dico io.» Disse Ermal in modo accondiscendente«Non vuoi che te risponda davvero, vero?» Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, un sorriso a stento trattenuto.«Prego, fai pure!»«Ritiro tutta la storia sull'amicizia, ritiro tutto, tutto tutto.»Dopo Sanremo sia Fabrizio Moro che Ermal Meta non hanno avuto un attimo di tregua: firmacopie, interviste, scoop sensazionalistici e decisamente poco tempo da dedicare all'arrangiamento del pezzo che devono portare all'Eurovision 2018, finché Fabrizio un giorno di fine Marzo non gli telefona...





	Andiamo A Pescare

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere qualcosa inerente alla semplicità del rapporto fra questi due. Mi ha sempre colpito la frase di Fabrizio Moro "Noi siamo due sopravvissuti" perché non lo fanno mai pesare, non si fanno pubblicità su questo, non la usano come scusa. Perciò volevo un clima di leggerezza perché questo sono: due persone che orbitando l'uno accanto all'altro si trasmettono un senso di semplicità reciproco.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia e sì, 'sta volta ho scritto al passato (perché adoro scrivere al passato e il presente lo uso raramente se so che ne vale la pena). È ambientata i primi d'Aprile, un sonnacchioso momento di quiete per ricordare perché la loro collaborazione è riuscita tanto bene anche a livello umano ♥

«Andiamo a pescare- gli aveva detto Fabrizio un paio di settimane prima per telefono, che chi lo usava più il telefono per telefonare, ma Fabrizio era così ed erano più chiacchierate che messaggi whatsapp, da quella volta che aveva fatto impallare una videochiamata e aveva dato la colpa al poco campo... a Campo de' fiori. -Andiamo a pescare, dai. Conosco un posto vicino Roma dove c'è un po' di tranquillità e possiamo raccogliere le idee prima di arrangiare la canzone per l'Eurovision.»

Non si erano visti da poco dopo Sanremo, entrambi troppo presi dai loro rispettivi impegni lavorativi. Quella telefonata era venuta fuori così quindi, un martedì come altri cento martedì. Avrebbero potuto contattarsi tramite manager, come avevano fatto all'inizio, ma le cose erano così drasticamente cambiate dalla prima volta che si erano dati orari e appuntamenti per creare a due mani una canzone che ora, contattare il proprio manager per passare un momento insieme, poteva sembrare una barzelletta. Drasticamente era la parola adatta, anche se non era negativa, niente affatto. 

Ermal aveva accettato, pur un attimo interdetto che a pescare, lui, non c'era mai stato e preferiva il blu del mare ai fiumi stagnanti; ma l'idea era buona si era auto convinto e Fabrizio, mica cosa da poco, non gliel'aveva chiesto, gliel'aveva proposto un po' come si proponeva agli amici di andare al cinema il prossimo giovedì che beh, dai, avevi già i biglietti ed era un peccato rifiutare.

Erano passate da poco le quattro e trenta quando aveva terminato quella conversazione ed Ermal aveva un firmacopie di lì a poco: aveva preso la tessera, il portafoglio, il suo sorriso migliore e quanta più pazienza gli rimanesse fra le mani e aveva chiuso la sua camera d'albergo; immaginava che anche Fabrizio stesse nelle sue stesse condizioni, magari con uno stivale ancora da mettere e meno occhiaie dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto di persona. Aprile si affacciava dal balcone della sua stanza timido e placido con qualche giornata di sole in più e più nidi di rondini fra i tetti alti della città ed Ermal mentre stava aspettando il taxi si era ritrovato a sperare che anche fra due settimane il cielo fosse bello come quello di oggi che Roma era strana e il meteo non c'azzeccava mai. Ma era ancora Marzo e i suoi fan lo stavano aspettando e adorava tutto questo, alle volte di più, alle volte decisamente di meno, trotterellando senza pausa da una città all'altra, neanche il tempo di comporre, se non voleva sprecare ore di sonno che non gli bastavano mai.

  


Due settimane intense, ma non per questo meno lente. E quando giunse Aprile e quando giunse la fine degli instore e l'acqua dai porticati si era asciugata completamente giunse anche il giorno in cui Fabrizio dalla sua macchina suonò col clacson sotto casa di Andrea Febo: «Te lo rubo una giornata!» Aveva esordito il cantante abbracciando poi entrambi a 'mo di saluto per poi ridacchiare sommessamente. Andrea ed Ermal si erano visti pochi giorni prima ed in mancanza di Fabrizio per concordare l'arrangiamento l'uno aveva invitato l'altro nella propria casa nella metropoli romana che no, non era disturbo e che, macché albergo, ma mi fa piacere figurati guarda qua quanto ti sei dimagrito, ora ti porto a Trastevere e tutta una serie di inviti a cui difficilmente si poteva dire di no.

Neanche un'oretta più tardi, fra traffico mattutino e un tempo nuvoloso che invitava i romani a forza a prendere l'auto che si sa mai, Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro si trovarono in un paesetto che Ermal non conosceva e che adesso aveva osservato di sfuggita dal vetro della macchina, due baretti e tanto verde, subito diretti verso la foce di un fiume che era stato bonificato anni fa e che aveva il divieto di balneazione.  
La guida di Fabrizio era piuttosto tranquilla e dialogare con lui era piacevole e alla mano: Ti trovo meglio, no, non lo dico per dire, hai tagliato i capelli? Sì? Mh, no, hai visto non ho tolto la barba, certo che ho comprato il tuo cd, mia figlia lo ascolta più del mio, sì, no, stanco eh? Cosa? Ehi cosa hanno i miei pantaloni che non vanno? Ma stiamo andando a pescare, ma quale pessimo gus-... ma ancora?! Mi fermo un attimo al distributore di benzina, sì, a-ah, ti rubo due patatine, ho sentito la tua intervista, no, che, certo, ti ringrazio...  
Quasi aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello distendersi un momento, testa sul cuscinetto del sedile, braccio fuori dal finestrino a fare le onde con la mano e lo stereo acceso con i vecchi cd di Antonello Venditti e qualche cantante straniero che parlava di scatenarsi come uragani*.

Quando arrivarono smontarono l'attrezzatura per pescare ed Ermal che si era rifiutato di mettere fino a che non fossero arrivati gli stivali verdi di gomma dovette finalmente togliersi le scarpe fra le risa di Fabrizio che era già in tenuta.  
«Ora sono pendant col tuo stile, fai poco lo spiritoso Fabrì!» Ma stava ridendo anche lui nascondendo le risa fra i suoi ricci mentre chinava il capo nel mettere l'ultimo stivale tirandolo su appoggiato al cofano motore.  
«È nel mio spirito essere pescatore!» E giù di risate, stupide, banali, leggere risate.  
Altri dieci minuti persi a ribattere e a ridacchiare e poi si misero a montare la canna da pesca avendo trovato un posto congeniale nello spiazzo di erba incolta e bagnato appena dalla rugiada della notte dove potersi stabilire. A Fabrizio, raccontava, gliel'aveva insegnato suo padre a montare la canna da pesca perché era un vero fissato con quell'hobby ed era l'unico strappo che si permetteva in famiglia; forse gliel'aveva tramandato, forse no, ma ora quando pensava ad un momento per staccare la spina dal lavoro e per prendersi cinque minuti per sé senza andare troppo lontano allora andava a pesca.  
«Sei proprio... antico.»  
«Oh, ma la smetti? -Un sorriso giocoso che non ne voleva sapere di andarsene via era comparso da quando aveva salutato Ermal. -Sempre a sottolineare che io sia più vecchio!»  
«Mai detto, croce sul cuore! Dici tutto tu.» Ghignò l'altro, una mano sul petto e l'altra a cercare di sorreggere e non impigliarsi nella lenza della canna da pesca. Perché, al contrario di Fabrizio, chi gliel'aveva insegnato era stato il negoziante da cui l'aveva noleggiata... tre giorni prima di venire a Roma.  
Fabrizio negò appena col capo finendo prima di Ermal e poggiandosi a terra con un bel sospiro mentre nel cielo le nuvole continuavano a coprire il sole. Ermal finì pochi minuti più tardi, sedendosi a poca distanza da Fabrizio, rallentato solo dal fatto che non aveva mai pescato, ma non per questo meno intelligente nell'apprendere. Era piuttosto preciso e puntiglioso quando si metteva in testa che voleva riuscirsi, che fosse un brano da scrivere quando aveva in mente solo il ritmo o una canna da pesca che doveva riportare venerdì al proprietario.  
Passarono più di un paio di minuti in silenzio, solo il rumore naturale dell'acqua che ogni tanto si smuoveva per colpa di una rana o di un gabbiano che veniva dal mare pochi chilometri vicino l'Aurelia. Sotto le mani poggiate a terra il verde del prato e due borracce d'acqua accanto, Ermal accavallò le gambe e Fabrizio le lasciò distese rimirando di tanto in tanto il più giovane dei due con una punta dall'allegria.

Si decise a parlare: «Mi mancava questa serenità con te, lo sai?»  
Ermal si girò leggermente verso la sua sinistra, stava puntando l'acqua come facevano i pescatori inesperti che pensavano da un momento all'altro arrivasse di già la loro preda. «Sì, non che siamo mai stati troppo tempo insieme, due-tre ore al giorno in sala di registrazione, qualche festa di qua, qualche giornata a pranzo di là. Ma... prima di Sanremo è stato più-  
-Semplice. Più leggero.» Concordò Ermal finendo per lui.  
«Non sto sputando sul piatto in cui ho mangiato, assolutamente, sia chiaro. Ma mi manca l'attesa di qualcosa che deve avvenire, di quello che si aspettano da noi senza saperne niente e di tutta quell'intimità fra arrangiamenti e testi e ripensamenti che non veniva in nessun modo disturbata dalla pesantezza di non essere adeguati per questo o per quell'altro motivo che mi fa scapocciare da quando è finito Sanremo.- Fabrizio esalò un respiro, controllò la lenza con gli occhi, puntò di nuovo lo sguardo su Ermal che ora lo stava guardando di rimando senza distogliere l'attenzione su altro. -E non sto parlando manco di essere famosi o cazzate simili, forse a dire il vero non so neanche io dove sto andando a parare. Aspetta, aspetta, quel che voglio dire è che un conto è quando si è da soli al successo, ecco, bene, ci sei?»  
Ermal assentì con la testa, un risolino gli sfuggì dalle labbra seppur stesse ascoltando. Fabrizio parlava a bassa voce, parlava e parlava e gli era mancato da matti come portasse forza e buon'umore, come un balsamo pieno di vitamina c.  
«Un conto è quando si è invece un gruppo o un duo, in questo caso. -Il sorriso era più leggero, ma lo sosteneva per tutto il dialogo. -Quello che succede non è solo che vinci e fai tante belle dichiarazioni alla stampa, no. No, ci siamo dentro insieme, vinciamo insieme e facciamo dichiarazioni; e quando io ho detto che avevo trovato un amico lo sostenevo davvero, lo dico davvero, non per fare una bella frase. Non perché volevo focalizzare la vittoria su qualcosa di patinato invece che sullo scandalo, _sulla cazzata_ di quest'anno.»  
«Lo so Fabrì, tranquillo.» E azzardò un colpo sulla spalla e un sorriso con gli occhi.  
«Perciò, ecco, ho il filo del discorso, volevo solo dire che mi mancavi e sono contento che tu abbia accettato prima di infilarti di nuovo dentro lo studio centoquattro di registrazione e a sgridarmi per il prossimo abito che porterò in eurovisione.» E alzò le mani, in un gesto tipicamente italiano.

«Vuoi dell'acqua?» Chiese dopo un lasso di tempo decisamente lungo Ermal, in modo piuttosto serio.  
«Cosa?»  
«No dico, vuoi dell'acqua dopo tutto questo monologo?»  
«Ma allora sei stronzo!» Si alzò Fabrizio mentre un sorso d'acqua dalla borraccia lo beveva davvero un momento dopo, passato dall'amico.

  


«Poi, come avessi avuto scelta!»  
Fabrizio stava rimirando i suoi anelli tastando leggermente i calli da chitarrista sotto le sue mani prima di ritrovarsi a guardare in modo decisamente interrogativo Ermal.  
«Mi hai telefonato iniziando con un tassativo “Andiamo a pescare”. Va bene Fabrizio, andiamo a pescare ti dico io.» Disse Ermal in modo accondiscendente  
«Non vuoi che te risponda davvero, vero?» Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, un sorriso a stento trattenuto.  
«Prego, fai pure!»  
«Ritiro tutta la storia sull'amicizia, ritiro tutto, tutto tutto.» La mattinata era ancora nuvolosa, ma mezzogiorno stava scoccando in quell'esatto istante. Ad Ermal era mancata la leggerezza del non dover spiegare ogni sua frase, del non pensare che ogni sua mossa e ogni sua parola potesse essere scritta sul prossimo giornale italiano da qualche giornalista incompetente che fra tante notizie importanti proprio la sua frase doveva distorcere e gonfiare. Era buffo da pensare, ancora più da esprimere, in trentasei anni di vita finalmente la leggerezza non era spensieratezza da contare a gocce, ma ce l'aveva stretta fra le dita un paio d'ore al giorno, come da contratto e adesso s'accorgeva che gl'era mancata questa sensazione, quella vicinanza, quella persona che faceva tutto più facile, quando facile non lo era stato per nessuno di loro.

  


«Sei sicuro che sai fare una buona esca?»  
«Sei sicuro che hai legato bene la lenza?» Ribatté Fabrizio mentre dal suo zaino nero tirava fuori un panino che gli avevano fatto i figli o per meglio dire che avevano voluto a forza preparare loro e non c'erano storie che tenevano; e mentre Anita combinava il prosciutto con le sottilette di formaggio il più grande tagliava il pane. Che poi le sottilette a Fabrizio non piacessero e avrebbe voluto metterci la mortadella era un altro affare. Un'altra mezz'ora stava passando, l'acqua nelle borracce era quasi finita e avrebbe dovuto uno dei due alzarsi e andare a prenderne altra, appoggiata fra i sedili posteriori con noncuranza non appena Ermal aveva messo piede nell'auto del romano.  
«Ascolti un po' come ho pensato l'arrangiamento?» Se ne uscì fuori Ermal Meta, che aveva iniziato a tamburellare le dita sulla canna già da qualche minuto.

  


«Ha preso! Ha preso Fabrì!» Entrambi i cantanti saltarono sul posto come molle non appena una delle due canne da pesca iniziò a muoversi, poggiate entrambe a terra fino ad un momento prima. Nell'aria ancora le ultime parole di un tormentone fine anni novanta che si erano messi ad intonare dopo aver cantato diverse volte la loro canzone con tagli sempre differenti.  
«Guarda come tira, ora ti butta giù! Un pesciolino più forte di Ermal Meta, lo vuoi questo scoop, faccio una foto?»  
«Falla finita cretino, aiutami qua tu, signor esperto!» Rispose concentrato Ermal che aveva preso la canna da pesca per un soffio, i capelli davanti agli occhi, le mani strette strette ed era in bilico sull'erba bagnata con quegli improbabili per la sua persona stivali di gomma. Tempo due risate e una foto da tenere per sempre custodita nella memoria del suo smartphone e Fabrizio tirò Ermal che a sua volta tirò tutta d'un colpo la canna da pesca.  
«Ma questo è un elefante!»  
«'Ccidenti se è grande!» Entrambi sbalorditi decisero che era un buon modo per finire la loro giornata di pesca quel pomeriggio che tanto quel pesce valeva per due.

\---

Nel viaggio di ritorno il traffico era diminuito e avevano fatto cambio alla guida così mentre Ermal guidava ascoltando le notizie della giornata alla radio Fabrizio scarabocchiava su un foglietto vedendo come arrangiare “Non mi avete fatto niente” senza che gli stonasse accartocciata in tre minuti di canzone effettivi come da regolamento per l'Eurovision.  
«Penso che comprerò la canna da pesca.»  
«Non era tua?»  
«No, no, io non ho mai pescato Fabrì. L'avevo affittata.»  
«Ma pensa un po'. Se me lo dicevi te ne prestavo una delle mie.» Continuò Fabrizio chinato leggermente sul foglio poggiato sul bracciolo di sinistra del sedile del passeggero.  
Silenzio, il rumore delle ruote e della radio appena ovattato, il finestrino aperto meno della metà e una leggera brezza primaverile; Fabrizio si ritrasse dalla sua posizione, poi si sporse a sinistra e baciò Ermal a metà fra un bacio sulle labbra e un bacio sulla guancia che fra tutti quei ricci morbidi ma ribelli la sua faccia era quasi del tutto nascosta, in fine si sistemò la cintura di sicurezza per tornare al suo posto:  
«Andiamo a pescare dopo l'Eurovision.»

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Quello che all'inizio può far ridacchiare, ovvero un comando, una necessità "Andiamo a pescare", alla fine diviene una promessa ♥ Mi piaceva che tutto ruotasse su questo. In più dalle interviste si denota come si tengano testa a vicenda, ma che gli piace più fare battute a Ermal, Fabrizio se la ride e porta a casa, pfft.
> 
> Se vi va lasciatemi un commento che a me fa davvero piacere!
> 
> *uragani= è una canzone degli Scorpions: Rock you like a Hurricane. Che poi la band sia tedesca, ma canti in inglese è un altro discorso//


End file.
